contrato demoníaco con un bebe
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es un shinobi famoso en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, ah este chico le encanta realizar bromas a los aldeanos de su aldea pero llega un momento en que tendra que aprender lo que es ser padre... y mas si se trata de el hijo del rey demonio. NaruIno T por lenguaje fuerte. cap 3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una loca historia que se me ocurrió un dia que estaba hablando con mi hermano menor y salio el tema de los fics, el por que no hacia un crossover muy comico pues aquí se los traigo espero que les guste.

Prologo

Naruto: Erase una vez en una tierra muy lejana, había un joven guapo, cool y popular que todo el mundo miraba.

historia...

en un campo de pela

- !Que te jodan Namikaze Naruto! !Murete!. dijo uno de los bandidos que el joven perseguia.

Naruto: El joven de buen corazón dijo esto:  
Arrodíllense ante mi.

historia interrumpida...

Kiba: Espera, espera... (dijo su amigo el cual estaba sentado)

Naruto: Hmn... (dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba en un barandal casi dormido)

Kiba: no me digas Hmn... ¿Otra vez quien es el de buen corazón y popular?

en eso aparece un bebe de cabello verde chupón amarillo en la boca y desnudo el cual se encontraba en el hombro de Naruto.

Kiba: ¿Y que demonios pasa con ese bebe, ah?

Naruto: Kiba imbesil deprimente es lo que eh tratado de explicar a los lectores y a ti. decia mientras le hacia una llave nuestro joven rubio a su amigo pelinegro.

Kiba: ah suéltame Naruto. decia molesto.

Naruto: deshaz mis pensamientos, y te rompo la espalda.

Kiba: ahh! au, ahh!

Naruto: ahora escuchen.

historia...

bandido:nos disculpamos por creernos mejores que usted el hijo del hokage, estaba usted durmiendo tan tranquilo que vimos nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de la historia y pensamos que teniamos oportunidad. decia agachado el bandido...

Naruto: no fue una oportunidad, si fuera una oportunidad yo tendria que estar muerto.

bandido: si es verdad jejeje. rió de manera nerviosa. claro que deseo que estés muerto.

Naruto: el joven de buen corazón... fue a lavar un poco al río. (literalmente ya que metía al bandido de cabeza para ver cuanto aguantaba la respiración)

los compañeros del bandido estaban tan asustados solo se escuchan murmullos.

- el zorro lo a posesionado.

- es un demonio.

- yo creo que heredo el temperamento de su madre.

Naruto: entonces... aguas arriba flotaba un hombre enorme y musculoso con bigote.

Kiba: hey para...

historia interrumpida...

Kiba: ¿a donde quieres llegar con esta historia eh? ¿y a que te refieres con un tipo grande?

Naruto: flotaba en el rió, ¿que puedo decir?

Kiba: (molesto) los tipos grandes no flotan en ríos... Idiota.

Naruto: deberás que fue algo impactante, a decir verdad los bandidos que me atacaron huyeron de inmediato al ver al hombre.

Kiba: no te creo ni puta idea!

Historia...

Naruto: pero el joven de buen corazón no entro en pánico, y por si mismo levanto al tipo del rio y lo saco... a si luego se partió a la mitad dentro de el emergió este bebe.

Kiba: lo partiste!

Naruto: déjame continuar... a si el joven de buen corazón dijo:

¿que demonios se supone que haga con el? .dijo al ver que el bebe se dirigía hacia el de pronto el hombre musculoso se levanto y huyo arrojándose al agua.

Naruto: el joven de buen corazón controlo la situación levantado al bebe y llevándoselo.

historia...

Naruto: suéltame niño déjame en paz. decía mientras ahitaba su pierna por la cual el bebe se subía.

bebe: da buuu, aie.

de pronto su ser interior le dijo:

- asustalo tal vez se vaya el mocoso.

Naruto: niño robare tu alma. decía con una cara de terror.

- despues de eso el bebe...

Naruto: se pego totalmente a mi, o eso parece.

Kiba: ¿que se supone que fue esa historia estupida?

Naruto: donde la verdadera historia comienza...

fin


	2. ¿somos padres?

Opening...

da da da...

da da da...

Naruto: nada de openings lo odio!.

Beel: da bu.

Naruto: vez el piensa igual.

Beel: da.

Luis D. Wolf: bien pues comencemos.

capitulo 1: ¿somos padres?

Cerca del bosque de la muerte algo extraño comenzó pasar, ya que un hombre musculoso en camiseta de tirantes y boxers rosas flotaba por el rió.

?: bien creo que aquí sera bueno desempacar. dijo el hombre. Trasferencia!. exclamo el hombre mientras se abría a la mitad y una linda rubia con traje de sirvienta salia del hombre.

?: bien hecho Alaidelon, ahora debo buscar al amo ya que aquí siento energías que suprimen mi poder.

Alaidelon: como ordene Hilda sama.

ya en la aldea de konoha nuestro rubio amigo paseaba por la aldea con el bebe desnudo sobre su hombro mientras toda la gente los miraba con asombro.

Naruto: no se que es peor, que estés desnudo o que la gente me vea cargando un bebe.

bebe: da.

Kiba: oye y ya sabes ¿que le diras a tus padres?

Tal pregunta aterro al chico y no por nada ya que su padre no era el problema, el problema seria su madre y su hermana mayor Kasumi la cual era la viva imagen de Kushina.

Kiba: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: estoy muerto.

bebe: da bu... da be da.

Naruto: ya callate niño!

Kiba: Naruto eres mi amigo casi mi hermano. dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto. solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase si tu llegas a morir...

Naruto: si.

Kiba: cuidare a tu hermana como si fuera mi prima, por que ya sabes a la prima se le arrima jajajajajaja.

Naruto: Kiba idiota! no dejare que te acerques a mi hermana.

Kiba: vamos solo te quería relajar un poco.

Naruto: puedes callarte no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Naruto se dirigió a su casa el complejo Namikaze donde al parecer había visitas.

?: Naruto kun que bueno que llegas cariño tenemos visitas. decia su madre desde la cocina una hermosa mujer peliroja de ojos grises y muy bella figura. Kasumi esta con ellos por que no vas

Naruto: si aja... no creo que sea conveniente mamá.

Kushina: de que estas hablando cariño si es el viejo Hiruzen y Jiraiya sensei.

Naruto: no me siento bien madre ire a dormir.

Kushina: estas seguro.

Naruto: si. decia mientras iba a su habitacion

Bebe: da be da be da.

Kushina: ¿da be da be da?

Ya Naruto en su habitación tenia un gran dilema como iba a hacerse cargo de un niño si aun tenia 16 años.

Naruto: ¿que voy a hacer contigo? dijo mientras observaba a el bebe sentado frente a el.

- oye cachorro.

Naruto: ¿kyubi?

- no estúpido soy son Goku... claro que soy yo inepto a quien esperabas la maga oscura.

Naruto: kyubi no tengo cabeza para pelear contigo ademas no se que haré con este bebe.

- para eso mismo te contacto cachorro observa tu mano derecha.

Naruto: mi mano dere...cha! ¿que paso?

- eso que esta en tu mano genio se llama contrato demoníaco cachorro estupido... si no me equivoco conocido como zebul spell.

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

- no creí llegar a ver esto de nuevo jajajaja parece que este niño es un demonio.

Naruto: muy gracioso Kurama.

- no me crees bueno déjalo en la cama y sala la calle averigua lo que pasa.

Naruto: parece que estar tanto tiempo dentro de esa jaula ya te afecto.

- ¿no me crees? entonces inténtalo.

Naruto salio por la ventana de su casa y comenzó a caminar.

Naruto: ya vez zorro estupido no paso na...

Bebe: iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Naruto: QUE DEMONIOS!. dijo sorprendido el joven rubio por la velocidad del pequeño.

bebe: iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!. lloro y para extrañeza de Naruto recivio una descarga eléctrica que casi lo mataba dejándolo atormentado.

Naruto: ¿que... que ... fu..fue eso?

- jajajaja te lo advertí cachorro.

En eso aparecen el hombre del bigote y la linda rubia.

?: Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV.

Naruto: no te equivocas linda me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

?: un Jinchuriki.

Naruto: ¿como sabes eso?

bebe: dabu da!. grito el bebe mientras se lanzaba sobre una chica rubia.

Naruto: ¿es tu hijo? que bueno así ya podre descansar de el, bueno nos vemos luego linda.

beel: gyaaaaaaaa! grito el bebe mientras corría y se aferraba al estomago de Naruto y volvía a electrocutar lo.

?: amo por favor suelte a este humano. decía jalando a el bebe de los pies.

- oye cachorro sirve de algo si te digo que la chica es una demonio.

Naruto: bien tendremos que hacerlo siguiente siganme. dijo mientras entraba a su habitacion.

Hilda: mi nombre es Hildagarde y soy la sirvienta a cargo del joven amo.

Naruto: soy Naruto.

Hilda: debo agradecerte el que hayas salvado a mi amo pero debemos irnos. decía jaldo al bebe.

Naruto: es inutil ya intente varias coas pero me sigue y luego me electrocuta.

Alaidelon: podria ver su mano derecha.

Naruto se puso nervioso y la mostro.

Alaidelon: ya veo, Hilda sama mire esto. decia muy serio.

Hilda: ya entiendo, asi que tu eres el padre que eligio.

Naruto, a soy el padre que el... (impactado) ELIGIO!

Hilda: si el rey demonio padre de mi amo mando lo mando para que encontrara un padre humano que lo guiara y lo entrenara para que algún día conquiste la tierra.

Naruto: ¿que?

Hilda: que clase de idiota manda a un bebe a hacer ese trabajo.

Alaidelon: nuestro rey.

Hilda: (molesta) no hables así de nuestro rey, te puede costar caro.

Naruto: hmp...

Hilda: viendo esto tendré que entregarte esto dijo sacando una bolsa con biberones y leche.

Naruto: (furioso) oye no planeo quedármelo ¿sabes?

Hilda: es tarde para eso, el amo te ha escogido, lo malo es que no podre quedarme aquí para poder ayudarte con el ya que la energía en este mundo me esta neutralizando y me debilita.

Naruto: ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

Hilda: (seria) se su padre.

Naruto: (furioso) eso ya lo dijiste.

Hilda: no te preocupes antes de irme veré que chica es merecedora de mi sabiduría en los cuidados de un bebe demonio así que vamos.

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

Hilda: no confió mucho en ti, a demás se ve que eres un idiota, así que necesitas la ayuda de una chica.

Naruto: oye no necesito que me ayudes en eso.

Alaidelon: tal vez yo podría ayudarlo Naruto sama. dijo en un todo algo raro.

Naruto: ni loco. grito totalmente asqueado.

Alaidelon: por que los mejores siempre me rechazan.

Naruto: Alaidelon ¿verdad?

Alaidelon: si.

Naruto: tengo a alguien que te puede hacer compañía.

Hilda: antes de eso buscaremos a la chica.

pasaron horas y hora donde Hilda Naruto Beel y Alaidelon caminaron por la aldea buscando a la chica indicada, la primera fue la pelirosa de sus sueños Sakura Haruno, pero Hilda se nego rotundamente ya que pensaba que era trasvesti solo por su manera de actuar y tratar a Naruto, la segunda fue Hinata Hyuga pero Hilda se volvio a negar dijo que esa chica no tenia madera para ser la madre de un futuro rey demonio a demas de ser muy timida e indecisa, la tercera candidata fue anko mitarashi a Hilda le agrado pero Naruto y Beel salieron corriendo por que a demas de ser una de las fans del rubio a ella le encantaba

jugar a las ¨atrapadas¨ (si ustedes entienden) y asi siguieron por horas Sabaku no Temari, Shizune, Tsunade senju, Ten Ten, Hanabi, Ayame, Kurenai... pero ninguna les agrado lo bastante a los 3 como para quedar satisfechos ademas beel lloraba electrocutando a Naruto en señal de rechazo.

Naruto: es inutil las chicas que pienso que me podrían ayudar tu te niegas.

Hilda: solo busco lo mejor para mi amo.

en eso Naruto ve la floreria Yamanaka y le llego a la mente su mas reciente amiga Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto: eso es... Ino ella podría ser la elegida. dijo entrando a la floreria.

Ino: buenas tardes... vaya, vaya pero si es el galán numero uno de Konoha que puedo hacer por ti Naruto kun. dijo sonriendo.

Hilda: ella esta bien.

Ino: ¿Naruto quien es tu amiga?. dijo un poco molesta ya que en su voz se notaban ¿celos?

Hilda: amo que decide.

Beel: daa.

Ino: Naruto ese bebe es tu...

Hilda: ahora toda mi sabiduría la sabrás tu Ino Yamanaka. dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y la misma marca que Naruto traía en su mano derecha aprecio en la mano izquierda de Ino.

Ino: ¿espera que? ¿que es esto que llega a mi cabeza? ¿por que pienso en los cuidados de un bebe? ¿y que es esta marca?

Hilda: lo que ocurre es que ahora tu seras la madre de el amo beel, por eso te he pasado el como deberán cuidar al amo tu y el rubio idiota, y la marca significa que el te ha aceptado.

Ino: yo... madre.

De repente Hilda cae casanda y respirando ahitadamente.

Hilda: espero.. que... cuiden... bien... de... mi... amo.

Naruto: ¿Hilda estas bien?

Hilda: si, no se preocupen yo vendré después... Alaidelon. de pronto el hombre se abrió succionando a la chica y dejo una nota en el mostrador y se fue corriendo.

Ino: ¿que fue eso?

Naruto: una muy larga historia.

Entonces apareció un silencio incomodo mientras el bebe los observaba a los 2.

Ino: sabes que no pienso cuidar a este niño.

Naruto: pero.

Ino: no señor... yo no voy a ser madre, eso arrugara mi hermosa piel, me saldrán canas.

Naruto: ¿pero Ino?

En eso el bebe beel resbala del mostrador aterrorizando a ambos.

NaruIno: nooooooooooooo.

entonces Ino lo atrapa para que no se lastime.

beel: da be da.

Ino: casi te lastimas mi bebe. dijo muy asustada.

Naruto: ¿no que no lo cuidarías?. dijo con una risa burlona.

Ino: (sonrojada, nerviosa) ca... cállate dije que no seria su madre... no que no lo cuidaría.

Naruto: bueno me voy.

pero cuando se alejo 15 metros de Ino el bebe comenzó a llorar electrocutando a Naruto.

Ino: Naruto estas bien.

Naruto: (adolorido) si.

Ino: ¿que paso?

Naruto: no lo se creo que no se quiere ir sin ti.

Ino: ¿una nota?

_Mis queridos Idiotas, sepan lo afortunados que son al cuidar del amo, el sera el nuevo rey demonio el cual destruirá a la humanidad tengo fe en eso, esta carta es con el fin de avisarles que desde ahora ustedes 2 han sido elegidos como los padres del amo._

_con cariño Hildagarden_

_psd. uno de ustedes siempre debera traer a l bebe o estar cerca de el..._

_psd. Alaidelon: Naruto dono espero con ansias conocer esa por la persona de la que me hablo besos y abrazos Alaidelon._

Ino: no creo que si me alejo de ti te electrocutes.

Naruto: no Ino por favor.

Ino: bien pero tenemos que solucionar esto.

Naruto: parece que tendremos que decirle a nuestros padres.

Ino: ¿pero?

Naruto: Ino, eres mi amiga te quiero mucho y este mocoso me esta matando por favor hazlo por mi.

Ino: (derrotada) oh esta bien, bebe ire a verte hoy en casa de Naruto si.

Beel: da.

Naruto: bueno nos vemos.

Cuando Naruto se retiro Ino fue a decirle a sus padres que Naruto los invitaba a cenar esta noche en su casa los cuales decidieron arreglarse para verse presentables mientras que Naruto dejo a Beel dormido en su habitación mientras iba a hablar con sus padres de la invitación a los Yamanka y como los Yamanka alistaron la casa mientras Kasumi no dejaba de molestar a Naruto por que su ¨novia¨ iria a cenar con ellos.

ya pasada la tarde los Yamanaka llegaron y cenaron con sus amigos los Namikaze Uzumaki, n la cena se podia apreciar al par de rubios totalmente nerviosos hasta que decidieron hablar.

Kushina: Naruto, Ino no han dicho ni pio en la cena ¿que ocurre chicos?

Minato: ¿no me digan que ya nos volvieron abuelos?

Inoichi: sin duda nuestros planes de unificar clanes se harían realidad Minato.

Minato: ya lo creo Inoichi.

Esto puso completamente ojos a Naruto e Ino.

Minato/Inoichi: jajajajajaja.

Akina: no bromen con eso

Kushina: (voz demoniaca) Minato.

Naruto: a decir verdad.

Minato: ya formalizaron su relación.

Inoichi: esto se debe celebrar Minato.

Minato: lo se Inoichi.

Kushina: déjenlos molesta.

Ino: Naruto tenemos que hacerlo.

Kasumi: no me digas que estas embarzada.

entonces Inoichi escupio el sake que tomaba.

Inoichi: Naruto todavía no se casan y ya tomaste la virginidad de mi princesa.

NaruIno: ¿que?

Inoichi: Minato, perdóname, pero matare a tu hijo.

Akina: calmate ya. dijo jalando la oreja de su esposo.

Inoichi: si Akina chan.

Naruto: bien lo traere.

Kushina: ¿a donde va?

A los pocos segundos llego Naruto con el pequeño beel sobre su hombro.

Naruto: Mamá, Papá, señores Yamanka, Monstruo.

Kasumi:...

Ino: el es Beel chan.

Naru/Ino: nuestro hijo adoptivo ahora son abuelos...

fin


	3. un dia complicado

ya pasada la tarde los Yamanaka llegaron y cenaron con sus amigos los Namikaze Uzumaki, n la cena se podia apreciar al par de rubios totalmente nerviosos hasta que decidieron hablar.

Kushina: Naruto, Ino no han dicho ni pio en la cena ¿que ocurre chicos?

Minato: ¿no me digan que ya nos volvieron abuelos?

Inoichi: sin duda nuestros planes de unificar clanes se harían realidad Minato.

Minato: ya lo creo Inoichi.

Esto puso completamente ojos a Naruto e Ino.

Minato/Inoichi: jajajajajaja.

Akina: no bromen con eso

Kushina: (voz demoniaca) Minato.

Naruto: a decir verdad.

Minato: ya formalizaron su relación.

Inoichi: esto se debe celebrar Minato.

Minato: lo se Inoichi.

Kushina: déjenlos molesta.

Ino: Naruto tenemos que hacerlo.

Kasumi: no me digas que estas embarzada.

entonces Inoichi escupio el sake que tomaba.

Inoichi: Naruto todavía no se casan y ya tomaste la virginidad de mi princesa.

NaruIno: ¿que?

Inoichi: Minato, perdóname, pero matare a tu hijo.

Akina: calmate ya. dijo jalando la oreja de su esposo.

Inoichi: si Akina chan.

Naruto: bien lo traere.

Kushina: ¿a donde va?

A los pocos segundos llego Naruto con el pequeño beel sobre su hombro.

Naruto: Mamá, Papá, señores Yamanka, Monstruo.

Kasumi:...

Ino: el es Beel chan.

Naru/Ino: nuestro hijo ahora son abuelos...

Ahora…

Capitulo 2 un dia complicado.

Silencio incomodo, eso era lo que había en esa habitación, nadie decía nada todo el mundo estaba en shock con la confesión de los jóvenes rubios, no podían creer dichas palabras… Ino tenia la mirada desviada prestándole atención a Beel, mientras Naruto la desviaba a la pared como si el tema fuera lo menos importante del mundo.

Naruto: ¿y bien?. Pregunto sin mucho interés.

Kushina: Naruto… como osas hacer un niño con Ino sin haber pasado por el matrimonio. Decía con voz de ultra tumba mientras su cabello ondulaba descontrolada mente, como si fueran las colas del Kyubi. Te voy a matar. Girto la peliroja mientras perseguía a Naruto por la casa.

Naruto: Mamá… espera lo explicare.

Kushina: ¿que no pensaste en las consecuencias que traería? que tu e Ino chan tuvieran un Hijo, ¿Qué no piensas?

Naruto: si pienso.

Kushina: y… ya me imagino con que pensaste.

Minato: tranquila Kushina chan. Decía tranquilamente el Rubio Hokage, serio viendo la escena en su casa.

Akina: es bueno ver que el niño esta sano. Dijo sonriendo la señora Yamanaka.

Inoichi: Naruto, mocoso irresponsable ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? A mi hija y a mi familia.

Naruto: hey alto por favor, tiempo. Decía mientras hacia una letra ¨T¨ con sus manos. ¿Qué les hace pensar? Que este niño es mi hijo. Dijo señalando a Beel.

Beel: da bum. Decía agitando los brazos.

Kushina: (molesta) es tu viva imagen… por Kami, Naruto.

Minato: si se parece un poco a ti.

Inoichi: ese no es el tema, ahora espero que le respondas a mi hija como se debe.

Ino solo se sonrojaba y empezaban a llegar imágenes de ella y Naruto ya casados con el pequeño Beel mas 2 bebes un niño y una niña rubios.

Naruto: por que no entienden que yo no soy el padre de ese niño. Grito rompiendo la imagen mental que tenia la joven Yamanaka.

Kasumi: ¿Idiota que no vez el gran parecido que tienen?

Naruto: (molesto) le preguntare algo a todos… ¿Cuándo vieron que Ino engordara por estar embarazada?

Eso dejo muy pensativo a todos pero el ambiente no se calmo, ya que un frio abrazador salía del cuerpo de Ino.

Ino: ¿que no engorde por el embarazo?, entonces ¿crees que estoy gorda?. Decía con un semblante serio que causaba bastante miedo a los presentes.

Naruto: (asustado) n…no, Ino chan tu estas perfecta, siempre los estas.

Akina: Naruto tiene razón, Ino chan nunca se vio con panza de embarazada estos meses.

Kushina: Minato dile algo a tu hijo.

Minato: Naruto… ¿que paso en realidad?

Naruto: (pensando) si les digo lo que paso en realidad me tomaran por loco Naruto invéntate algo.

- Oye cachorro yo te ayudare di que…

Naruto: verán hoy cuando descansaba cerca del rio escuche unos gritos de auxilio, cuando me acerque a ver, vi a unos ladrones que tenían a una anciana alta y parecía que tenia un bigote, la anciana los golpeo y dejo inconscientes, cuando fui a hablar con ella me dijo que si por favor podía hacerme cargo del bebe y antes de que pudiera contestar la anciana había desaparecido dejándome con este niño en los brazos.

Kushina: ¿y tu crees que vamos a creer que una anciana alta y con bigote te dio a ese niño?

Inoichi: ¿por que no probamos si dices la verdad?

El líder de los Yamanaka uso su especialidad la cual era entrar en las mentes de los enemigos para revisar la de Naruto, donde se dio cuenta que Naruto decía la verdad. Todo gracias a la ayuda del Kyubi que le distorsiono los recuerdos al rubio Yamanaka para que pareciera que su historia en verdad ocurrió.

Inoichi: dice la verdad.

Kushina: ¿y que haremos ahora?. Dijo preocupada y más calmada.

Ino: si me permiten decir algo.

Esto robo la atención de todos.

Ino: (pensado) esta me la pagas Naruto por decirme gorda.

Inoichi: ¿que es hijita?

Ino: miren vengan y (seria) Naruto kun quédate aquí sacare a Beel chan un ratito. La rubia sonreía internamente de forma maléfica.

Naruto: si claro. Dijo sin mucha importancia mientras se acostaba en el suelo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Ya afuera.

Kushina: que nos quieres mostrar Ino chan. Dijo mientras Ino caminaba un poco mas lejos. Naruto kun sal por favor.

Naruto se levanto con molestia y se quedo en la entrada.

Ino: bien miren esto. Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.

Naruto: (asustado) espera Ino chan no des un paso mas ahí terminan mis 15 metros alejado de el.

Ino: (cara psicópata) por llamarme gorda. Dio 5 pasos y luego el bebe comenzó a llorar para extrañeza de los adultos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se prenso del abdomen de Naruto soltando una descarga eléctrica.

Naruto: aaah, mierdaaaaa!

Ya dentro de la mansión.

Minato: dicen que cuando Beel chan se aleja a 15 metros de Naruto, el será electrocutado.

Ino: así es Minato sama.

Minato: viendo esto parece que el bebe pasara a ser parte de los Namikaze Uzumaki.

Inoichi: recuerda que mi princesa es la madre también es un Yamanaka.

Minato: cierto ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

Naruto: Beel, Beel. Seguía pensando y no lograba acordarse del nombre.

Kasumi: cuidado va a explotar. Dijo en broma.

Naruto: cállate si puedo recordar el nombre y era… Beelmark eso es Beelmark.

Ino: Naruto kun me permites al niño. Naruto le pasa a Beel y luego golpea a Naruto mandándolo a unos 16m lejos de Beel.

Beel: gyaaaa!.el bebe se había vuelto a prensar de Naruto y lo había electrocutado.

Kasumi: si así será mi vida a partir de ahora creo que e divertiré mucho.

Naruto volvió a la sala y miraba una sonrisa muy bella en Ino, ya que estaba satisfecha con sus acciones.

Kushina: ¿entonces no recuerdan su nombre? por que se me ocurren varios.

Ino: de hecho el nombre del bebe es Beelzebub.

Inoichi: bueno ya veremos que hacer pero ahora…

Minato: Naruto, Ino desde ahora ustedes dos están comprometidos.

Naruto/Ino: ¿que comprometidos?

Kushina: es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes 2.

Akina: estoy igual que tu Kushina.

Ino: (pensando) yo y Naruto kun esto es un sueño.

Naruto: (molesto) genial primero bebe Beel, ahora Ino.

Ino: (furiosa) huy idiota!.

Beel: da be da wiiiiiiiiii.

Minato: me recuerda a nosotros en nuestra juventud Kushina chan.

Kushina: si siempre te quería matar por tus idioteces Minato kun. Decía feliz mientras abrazaba a Minato.

Akina: ya parecen casados.

Inoichi: espero que esto no termine mal.

Minato: bueno ya es de noche por que no se quedan aquí. Dijo sonriendo.

Akina: gracias por la oferta.

Inoichi: espero no termine mal esto.

Kushina: creo que el bebe debería de dormir con su madre.

Naruto: me da Igual solo no te alejes.

Ino: Naruto kun. No quiere que me aleje de el. Pensaba muy sonrojada la Yamanaka menor.

Naruto: o volverá a llorar y me volveré a electrocutar.

Ino: (enojada) ojala me mueva involuntaria mente para que te electrocutes.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se preparaba para salir cuando Ino apareció detrás de el con una bolsa.

Naruto: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ino: mira toma esta bolsa para que alimentes a Beel chan deberás alimentarlo 5 veces al dia.

Naruto: si 5 veces ya entendí.

Ino: no lo olvides.

Naruto: je te las ordeñaste tu misma. Pero en ese instante un Kunai le dejo una raja en el cachete.

Ino: es leche en polvo, especial para la realeza, es algo que me dejo Hilda de su sabiduría.

Naruto: o sea que no más te sale polvo de tus senos.

Esta vez Ino le dio un codazo que lo tumbo.

Naruto: que no sabes tolerar las bromas. Grito furioso

Ino: la leche deberá estar a un temperatura de axila de un wyvern.

Naruto: y que se supone que es eso.

Ino: tal vez deba de ir contigo y el pervertido de Kiba.

Naruto: idiota déjamelo ami.

Ino: confiare en tu palabra. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: ¿a donde iras tu?

Ino: saldré con las chicas nos vemos mas tarde Naruto kun. Dijo saliendo primero que el.

Ya en las calles de Konoha Naruto caminaba con el bebe Beel desnudo y agarrado de su hombro mientras las personas se le quedaban viendo con extrañeza ya que el ninja mas desobligado de la aldea cuidaba de un bebe.

Naruto: ¿leche en polvo? Será muy sencillo, ¿No es asi, bebe Beel?

Beel: maa, maa. Decía mientras tenia, los ojos llorosos y solo se miro un gran destello que rodeo a Naruto. Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Naruto: si tenías hambre solo dilo. Dijo sentado de piernas cruzadas mientras se miraba rostizado y agitando una mamila. Toma.

Beel: daiii buuu. Dijo tomando su mamila mientras estaba sentado en el piso.

Naruto: ¿sabe bien?

Beel: dae bum. Dijo tomando la leche.

- Eso es inaudito. Dijo una señora que pasaba por ahí.

– si como se le ocurre darle al bebe la leche en el pavimento. Es verdad .

Naruto: bueno disculpen.

Entonces las mujeres salieron corriendo cuando Naruto las vio.

Naruto: hmm gaste mucho tiempo aquí, asi que escucha…

Beel: da bu, no mas llantos. Dijo mientras se iba olvidando la bolsa de leche y biberones.

Antes de que Naruto llegara con Kiba solo se escucho un.

- Maa. Después se volvió a ver un destello de luz que dejo rostizado a Naruto.

Kiba: Tal vez deba preguntar si… ¿estas bien? Dijo observando a Naruto rostizado con el bebe sentado en su espalda.

Naruto: ¿te parece que estoy bien?. Dijo aun recostando en el suelo.

Kiba: no parece.

Naruto: Ino dijo que 5 veces al día seria suficiente para alimentarlo, pero no es suficiente.

Kiba: ¿y aquí donde encaja Ino?

Naruto: Beel, la escogió de madre y sus padres y mis padres ahora nos comprometieron.

Kiba: ¿Qué como que te comprometieron con mi Ino chan?. Decía zangoloteando a Naruto.

Naruto: en primera. Golpea a Kiba. No me zangolotees. Y segunda no es que me importe, Ino solo es mi amiga.

Kiba: pero es injusto, yo que eh intentado conquistar a Hinata, Ino, Tenten y a ti te caen del cielo. Decía ya muy alocado.

Naruto: como si me importara espera… Nooooooooo ¿la bolsa donde esta la bolsa?. Decía desesperado el rubio Namikaze.

Kiba: no llegaste con niguna bolsa, ¿y por que es tan importante esa bolsa?

Naruto: ahí estaba la comida del bebe.

Beel: ay.

Naruto: no llores. Dijo desesperado.

- cachorro busca algo parecido a la leche demoniaca.

Naruto: ¿donde habrá maquinas expendedoras?

Naruto corrió y corrió dejando a Kiba con un gotón en la cabeza tamaño bebe Beel, hasta que llego a un parque y se tropezó con una chica de cabello negro azulado el cual llegaba a media espalda.

Naruto: lo siento es que no me di cuenta por donde… ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Na… Naruto kun.

Beel: aaa.

Naruto: espera no frente a Hinata. Se levanto y corrió alejándose un poco dejandoa Hinata un poco preocupada.

Hinata: Naruto kun.

Beel: Maaa. Exclamo mientras una luz cegadora rostizaba a Naruto.

Al poco tiempo Naruto encontró una maquina que ofrecía lo mas parecido a la leche el yogurt, a los 15 minutos Beel se había terminado todo el Yogurt de la maquina.

Naruto: no solo debo cuidar mi cuerpo de ti, si no también a gama chan. Decía observando como su monedero clásico de Ranita estaba casi vacio.

Después Kiba aprecio en el parque sentándose junto a Naruto y Beel.

Kiba: vaya te encontré, ¿pero no entiendo por que tengo que estar con un bebe con otro hombre en el parque? Sabes lo que pensarían las chicas.

Naruto: me da igual. Dijo sin importar las reacciones de su amigo.

Kiba: ya se para que me has citado aquí Naruto…

Naruto: ¿que? Pero situ viniste por propia voluntad idiota.

Kiba: (emocionado) Parque… madres… madres jóvenes… esposas de otro hombre… a medio día, gracias Naruto… siempre seras mi mejor amigo… ahora debo conseguir una cita con una madre joven y soltera.

Naruto: maldita sea, es un inútil.

Beel: da. Dijo señalando a un padre lanzando a su hija al cielo la cual reia.

– arriba yuka jajaja.

Naruto: bebe Beel.

Beel: da.

Naruto: bien si insistes. Tomo al bebe y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas por el aire como si fuera un balón de americano.

– oye idiota se te olvida algo.

Naruto: kurama no molestes.

– 13, 14 metros. Decía el zorro gigante.

Naruto: no los 15 metros maldición si no llego seré hombre muerto. Decía mientras corria detrás de su hijo el cual parecía que volaba.

Lejos de ahí la mujer chismosas de la cuadra paseaban con sus hijos.

- y dicen que trae desnudo al niño. Dijo una de pelo rubio.

- ¿será un abusador?. Pregunto una morena.

- miren ahí viene Hinata chan, Hinata chan hola.

Hinata: hola.

- ¿Quién es?. Pregunto la morena.

– es la Hija del líder del clan Hyuga. Respondió la rubia.

– que joven y ya tiene un hijo.

Hinata: (pensando) que no saben que las estoy escuchando, a demás kouta es mi sobrino.

– se te ofrece algo hina chan. Pregunto la morena.

Hinata: para que lo sepan Kouta no es mi. Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se aterro viendo como un bebe de chupón amarillo desnudo y pelo verde estaba cayendo por el aire.

Beel: da.

Hinata: ¿que?

De repente se a un rubio que paso volando por un lado de ella.

Naruto: quítense. Dijo mientras se arrojaba al suelo para atrapar a Beel sorprendiendo a las mujeres presentes. Uf estuvo cerca. Decía mientras lo tenía colgando de una pierna para luego que el bebe se posara en su hombro.

Hinata: oye.

Naruto: Hinata. Dijo posando sus brazos en los hombros de la chica. Por favor sal conmigo.

Hinata: uh. (Pensando) eso fue una confesión, Naruto kun me confiesa su amor.

Naruto: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: (sonrojada) es que no puedo, digo es muy rápido y…

Naruto estaba muy callado.

Hinata: tiene una mirada seria. Pensaba la oji perla.

Beel: iii. Dijo con una mirada extraña.

Hinata: tiene una mirada escalofriante. Pensó la Hyuga

Hinata se movia para la izquierda y Beel la seguía con la cabeza moviéndose igual que ella.

Hinata: bueno es que… en… en realidad no se mucho de ti Naruto kun.

Naruto: bueno yo tampoco se mucho de ti.

Hinata: Naruto kun.

Naruto: si.

Hinata: por que traes un bebe en a espalda.

Naruto: ah bebe Beel es mi hijo. Dijo sin mucha importancia.

Hinata: ¿tu hijo?

Naruto: si, quien es el niño que traes en la espalda. Esta pregunta deprimió a Hinata.

Hinata: es Kouta el hijo de Neji.

Naruto: perdón Hinata, no quería.

Hinata: no te preocupes, el murió protegiéndome, yo protegeré a su hijo ahora.

Naruto: bueno es que traje a bebe Beel a comer yogur y a que jugara en el parque.

Hinata: ¿sabes que no puedes andar arrojando bebes por los cielos verdad?

Naruto: ¿que se supone que deba hacer? soy nuevo en esto de ser padre.

Hinata: y lo de sal conmigo se refería a que querías que el bebe se entretenga con otro.

Naruto: yo solo quería que jugara.

Hinata: no puedes tomar el debut del parque tan a la ligera.

Naruto: ¿tu ya lo has hecho?

Hinata: yo… pla…planeaba hacerlo.

Naruto: si aja.

Hinata: bien usemos esto las notas.

Round 1

Hinata: comencemos con las presentaciones.

En eso Naruto y Beel hicieron un pose que causaba miedo y se sentía un aura maligna.

Round 2

Hinata: bien hablemos de los articulos de bebe.

Naruto: tengo biberones y pañales absob- max.

Hinata: dices que son los misticos absorbe masx.

Esto atrajo mucho la atención de las madres que paseaban por el parque.

– ¿como los conseguiste?

Naruto: después de pelear con unos bandidos una anciana alta con bigote me los dio.

– bandidos.

- Anciana.

– con bigote.

Round 3

Hinata: hacer que los niños jueguen con un juguete.

Naruto: no traje nada.

Hinata yo tampoco.

En eso la anciana con bigote… digo Alaidelon aparece frente a Naruto y Hinata.

Alaidelon: esta en problemas jovencita.

Naruto: alaidelon ¿que haces aquí?

Alaidelon: solo estoy siendo caballeroso, y lo buscaba por lo del compañero.

Naruto: tu compañero esta por haya. Dijo señalando al chico perro siguiendo a todas las chicas que huian de el.

Alaidelon: amor a primera vista, antes de que vaya por el alaidelon se abrió y saco un peluche mientras Hinata miraba a Kiba con una venita en la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Hinata: oh muchas gracias, pero usted es.

Alaidelon: un pariente lejano de bebe Beel.

Hinata: (pensando) Naruto kun quien es la mujer rara que es madre de este niño.

Lejos de ahi

Ino/Hilda: Achu. Estornudaron ambas.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Hinata: si quieren los niños podrían jugar con el. Cuando Hinata se volteo por que Kouta estaba incomodo el juguete asusto a la gente presente y se fue corriendo. Parece que no lo hemos hecho muy bien. Entonces Naruto tomo sus manos.

Naruto: no estamos olvidando algo más importante que los juguetes.

Pasaron un rato agarrados de las manos.

Hinata: no … espera Naruto kun… no nos hemos conocido bien y…. no se mucho de ti realmente.

Naruto: Kouta, bebe Beel asi. Dijo para que los bebes se agarraran de las manos y forcejearan para ver quien ganaba una competencia de fuerza.

Hinata: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Naruto: una pequeña lucha debut jajaja.

Naruto: hazlo bebe beel.

Alaidelon: joven amo!

Kouta termino derribando a bebe Beel.

Naruto: bebe Beel, no llores.

Alaidelon: bueno voy por el amor de mi vida adiós.

Naruto: alto tipo de bigote.

Pero era tarde ya se había idio.

Hinata: Naruto kun debo irme, vamos Kouta.

Kouta: ae.

Ya en la noche en la residencia Namikaze.

Naruto: ya llegamos.

Kasumi: ¿tienes hambre?

Naruto: bastante monstruo.

Kasumi: hablaba con Beel chan.

Kushina: hola hijo ¿como les fue?

Naruto: no sabia que ser padre fuera tan difícil.

Kushina: ya te acostumbraras.

Naruto: me extraña que estés tan de buen humor, ayer casi me matabas cuando viste a bebe Beel.

Kushina: es que me alegra que haya un bebe en casa, ya que pensé que tu hermana me daría el primer nieto.

Naruto: bueno vamos bebe Beel, hora de dormir.

Beel: da.

fin


	4. noches de lloriqueo

Antes de comenzar este capitulo solo quiero que sepan que Beel chan tendrá solo una pequeña pisca de Oc, lo se suena estúpido pero esto lo hago con un pequeño fin el cual descubran en este capitulo, no se preocupen la personalidad del bebe que todos amamos y queremos esta intacta seria una deshonra si yo la cambiara por completo también Inochi y Minato tendrán un poco de Genma saotome y Soun tendo para hacer mas divertido el fic jejeje sin mas espero que disfruten este capitulo que les tengo preparados amigos.

Era una linda y calida noche en Konoha todos sus habitantes duermen hasta en la casa Namikaze.

– gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa. Se miro como unos rayos salían de la habitación de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruto: demonios, ¡¿por que estas tan de mal humor ah estas horas de la noches?!

Beel: zu craau. Decía el bebe que parecía estar de muy mal humor.

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Ya es la 4 noche que te pasa lo mismo.

Beel: daiiiia aiiiiiiiiii. Gritaba el bebe moviendo sus brazos.

Naruto: demonios que ruido tan molesto… espera ruido.

Beel: iiiiiiiiii.

Naruto: si ruido es lo que quieres, ¿veamos si te gusta esto?

Beel: haiiiiiiiiiii. Dijo mientras Naruto le ponía unos auriculares con música.

Naruto: heavy metal, esto debe calmarte… Así que solo subimos el volumen.

Beel: up. Dijo cayendo profundamente dormido.

Naruto: ahora solo debo caminar sin. Pero sucedió había soltado el cable de la grabadora.

Grito: groooooooooooooooooooooooaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En eso se abrió la puerta y.

Kasumi: óyeme cabrón, que malditas horas son estas de andar escuchando tu porquería esa (perdónenme los amantes del metal ese fue un ladrillazo muy duro hasta para mi)

Naruto: ¿pero?

Kasumi: ¿sabes que horas son?. Grito muy molesta la linda pelirroja la cual usaba un short de licra color azul y una camisa de tirantes color naranja.

Naruto: pero bebe Beel se ha dormido.

Kasumi: vas a despertar a los vecinos. Dijo cerrando de portazo la puerta.

Pero como si el destino estuviera en contra del rubio… (si claro mas bien soy yo jejejeje) el bebe había despertando.

Naruto: no… no espera no vayas a llo.

Bebe: gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En ese instante aparecieron los padres de Naruto.

Minato: Naruto ¿todo esta bien?

Kushina: ¿que le haces a tu hijo Naruto?. Dijo entrando muy somnolienta junto a Minato.

Naruto: este pequeño monstruo no deja de llorar. Les dice muy alterado.

Kushina: primero cálmate si. Dijo de manera suave intentado calmar al alterado Naruto.

Minato: ya se… síganme chicos.

Naruto cargo al niño que seguía molesto hasta que llegaron a las termas familiares.

Minato: tal vez un baño lo calme.

Naruto: bueno intentémoslo. Dijo entrando con su hijo a las termas.

Minato: bueno hijo buenas noches. dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Naruto

Pasaron 15 minutos….

Naruto: bueno ya te vez mas relajado.

Beel: da.

Naruto: podemos dormir ahora.

Beel: iiiiiiiiiiiii.

A la mañana siguiente…

En la casa de los Yamanaka, la linda Ino se preparaba para ir a ver al pequeño beel.

Ino: bueno creo que debo de ir a ver a beel chan. Dijo bajando a la cocina.

- Ino chan!.

Ino: ¿si mamá?. Pregunto la hermosa rubia antes de salir.

Akina: ¿te diriges con Naruto kun?. Pregunto la madre.

Ino: si iré a ver a beel chan.

Akina: este bien ve con cuidado, te alcanzare cuando tu padre venga a la florería.

Ino: si nos vemos haya.

Cuando llego Ino con Naruto se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que todos estaban muy desvelados.

Ino: se nota que no puedes hacer nada sin mí.

Naruto: cállate.

Kasumi: en vez de pelear con Ino chan deberías de entretener a tu hijo.

Naruto: bien. Dijo escondiéndose detrás del sofá. Oye bebe beel… holaaaa. Dijo mientras su cara parecía la de un gran monstro.

Kasumi: idiota… lo vas a asustar. Decía mientras le hacia un gancho al cuello que lo dejo muy cerca de los atributos de su hermana.

Naruto: suéltame, demonios como te gusta joder a la gente.

Beel: da.

Kasumi: te gusta esto beel chan.

Beel: dae bum. Decía señalando divertido.

Minato: tal vez si lo cansamos duerma bien esta noche.

Kasumi: que le gusta jugar a beel chan.

Ino: por lo regular eh visto que le gusta sentirse poderoso.

Naruto: poderoso eh! (Pensando) ahora me las pagas zorro asqueroso.

Minato: Naruto que harás. Dijo observando como Naruto aparecía al kyubi versión miniatura.

Kurama: demonios, donde… maldito mocoso te eh dicho miles de veces que no me invoques nomas por que si, espera… Beel sama es un honor estar ante su. Pero no pudo terminar Beel le agarro la cola y lo jalo.

Beel: iiiiiiiiiiiii.

Kurama: no maldición todo menos esto, cachorro ayúdame. Decía asuntado el zorro demonio mientras beel lo abrazaba mas y mas y mas.

Un vez que se aburrió se sentaron a ver televisión Naruto, Ino, Beel y Kyubi los dos últimos arriba de Naruto mientras fuera de la casa vemos a un peliplta maduro caminar junto a 3 jóvenes.

- Kakashi sensei ¿para que vamos a la casa de Naruto todos?. Dijo la integrante femenina del equipo.

Kakashi: me preocupa la cuestión de que Naruto ya falto 2 días a su entrenamiento y quisiera saber la razón.

– seguro o tal vez cree que le va a ganar en sus retrasos.

Kakashi: no Sasuke, no es eso.

– yo lei un libro que dice que cuando la gente tiene retrasos es por casos importantes o por que los hijos no te dan tiempo de hacer las cosas. Dijo el que parecía clon de Sasuke con pelo lacio.

Sakura: que cosas puede estar haciendo alguien como Naruto… no bromees Sai. Dijo riendo la chica.

Kakashi: vaya Kushina san, ¿como se encuentra?

Kushina: cansada Kakashi. Dijo volteando y mostrando unas ojeras muy grandes.

Sakura: Kushina san ¿como es que?

Kushina: el niño no, nos dejo dormir.

Sasuke: así que Naruto hizo de las suyas… otra vez.

Sakura: voy a tener una charla muy violenta con ese baka… mira que no dejar dormir a su madre, Naruto las pagaras caro. Dijo con car ahomicida mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Kakashi: disculpe Kushina san, pero ¿Naruto esta enfermo o algo así?

Kushina: no Kakashi, para nada.

Kakashi: podría decirme si no es mucha molestia el ¿Por qué ha faltado a los entrenamientos?

Kushina: sabía que Minato era un olvidadizo. Dijo molesta.

Kakashi: ¿perdón?

Kushina: vamos pasen para que conozcan a mi nieto.

Sakura: no me diga que Kasumi nee chan le dio un hijo… kyaaaaaa que emoción quiero ser la madrina. Dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke: hmp… mujeres.

Por el lado de sai el solo estaba sonriendo mientras pasaban a la casa donde vieron a Ino el zorro y el bebe de pelo verde sobre Naruto mientras miraban la televisión.

Sakura: Kasumi que feliz me siento dime que podre ser la madrina de tu hijo.

Kasumi: ma… madrina, hijo de ¿que estas hablando? Sakurita. Pregunto muy confundida.

Sakura: que tu madre ya nos dijo que tienes un hijo… espera nunca vi que estuvieras embarazada, por que no me dijiste.

Kasumi: por que Sakura, yo no tengo ningún hijo.

Kakashi: esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Kushina: Sakura, el es beel chan el hijo de Naruto y de Ino chan.

Todo se quedo callado por un rato…

Sai: me alegra ver que mi amigo de pene pequeño pudo hacer un hijo.

Naruto: cállate Sai.

Sasuke: vaya dobe, parece que te me has adelantado.

Kakashi: pues no me queda de otra mas que decir felicidades chicos, ahora veo por que faltaste a tus entrenamientos Naruto.

Ino: ¿Cómo que estuviste faltando a tus entrenamientos?. Dijo muy molesta.

Naruto: aaa bueno pues veras… espera un momento no te debo explicaciones idiota.

Ino: claro que me debes explicaciones ya que yo.

Sakura escucho esto en cámara lenta.

Ino: soooooooooooooooy tuuuuuuuuuuuuu prooooooomeeeeeeetiiiiiiiiii idaaaaaa.

Naruto: cállate no tenias por que decirlo frente a todos.

Ino: acaso ¿te avergüenza?. Pregunto molesta la princesa de los Yamanaka.

Sakura: Naruto. Dijo con voz de ultra tumba.

Todos le prestaron atención.

Sakura: Idiotaaaaa. Dijo mientras le dio un puñetazo que Naruto evadió cuando beel estaba en su hombro lo cual dejo muy confundidos a todos ya que Sakura era una de las Kunoichis mas poderosas de todas.

Naruto: no creo que sea conveniente que me ataques aquí en mi casa Sakura.

Kushina: por que no nos tranquilizamos.

Pero en ese momento.

– lo juro Jiraiya sensei eso fue fatal.

Jiraiya: bueno por lo menos Tsunade te ayudo con ese problemita de sueño que tenias Minato.

Minato: si.

Kushina: vaya Minato kun hasta que llegas. Dijo molesta.

Minato: Ku… Kushina hime, jejeje hola.

Kushina: ¿por que no le dijiste a Kakashi que Naruto no ira a los entrenamientos por cuidar de beel chan?.

Minato: am Kakashi Naruto no ira a los entrenamientos por que cuida a su hijo.

Kushina: no te hagas el gracioso. Lo agarro de la gabardina mientras lo zarandeaba de manera violenta.

Naruto: bueno si me disculpan debo de ir a pasearlo haber si se cansa y nos deja dormir. Dijo con el bebe en la cabeza.

Beel: da.

Sasuke: oe dobe.

Naruto: si teme, ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: debes muchas explicaciones, como ese sello en tu mano.

Naruto: muy observador teme, pero ahora no puedo.

Sakura: Naruto deja de hacerte el cool frente a todos.

Naruto: lo siento Sakura.

Sakura sintió raro, no estaba ese chan que siempre estaba ahí cuando Naruto le hablaba este Naruto pareciera que había cambiado por la fuerza.

Sai: oye amigo, espero que podamos hablar un poco, por que no entiendo muy bien.

Naruto: ¿que no entiendes sai?

Sai: de donde vienen los bebes.

Caída monumental en la casa de Naruto.

Naruto: creo que no soy el mejor para explicarte eso Sai. Dijo algo nervioso, aceptémoslo puede que Naruto parezca duro en ocasiones pero siempre será Naruto.

Sai: entiendo.

Kakashi: bueno chicos tiene la tarde libre, adiós. Dijo desaparición.

Sai: con su permiso Kushina sama me retiro.

Sasuke: con permiso.

Sakura: … (se va corriendo)

Kushina: sakurita espera. Dijo intentando parar a la chica que parecía triste.

Minato: y yo por mientras.

Kushina: tu por mientras nada, de vuélvete a tu oficina señor Yondaime.

Minato: pero hoy es mi dia libre.

Jiraiya: jajajaja Minato no sabia que te controlaban tan fácil.

Kushina: y usted Jiraiya sama.

Jiraiya: s- si- Ku-Ku-Kushina.

Kushina: si no quiere que le diga a Tsunade sensei, en quien esta basada su novela de ahora deje de burlarse.

Jiraiya: si señor, que diga señora.

Mientras Naruto y Beel.

Naruto: parece que hoy estas de buen humor.

Beel: iiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Naruto: hmp, creo que mejor vamos a comer algo.

Ino: Naruto espera. Dijo alcanzadolo.

Naruto: ¿Qué ocupas?

Ino: pues ire contigo y no por que te quiera acompañar sino por que no quiero que el bebe vaya a comer algo que no deba. Dijo sonrojada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto: como quieras. Dijo avanzado.

Los rubios caminaban juntos mientras Naruto mantenía una exprecion de (me vale madre lo que piensen los demás de mi) seriedad mientras que Ino intentaba mantener su sonrojo lo mas oculto que podía, ya que los civiles estaban murmurando cosas sobre los rubios herederos de clanes.

Naruto: nada como llegar al Ichirakus y comer unos 32 tazones de Ramen.

Ino: no se como es que sobrevives de ello.

Al entrar al local fueron atendidos por 2 personas muy conocidas por Naruto.

Naruto: oe viejo tu cliente numero uno esta de vuelta.

Ichiraku: hola Naruto ¿lo de siempre?

Naruto solo asintió mientras tomaba asiento.

Ichiraku: señorita Yamanaka un placer tenerla por aquí, ¿desea algo en especial?

Ino: un ramen de pollo, por favor.

Ichiraku: enseguida un ramen de cerdo y uno de pollo salienedo.

Naruto: oye viejo.

Ichiraku: si Naruto.

Naruto: ahora que lo noto, ¿donde esta Ayame?. decía devorando su primer plato.

Ichiraku: ella esta cocinado algo muy especial

Naruto: no me digas que son…

Ichiraku: asi es Naruto, aquí tiene señorita Yamanaka. Dijo dándole su bol de ramen de pollo.

Naruto: ese platillo en combinación con el ramen es lo mejor que puede haber en la vida viejo.

¿: me alegra saberlo Naruto kun.

Naruto: Ayame chan.

Ayame: bueno Naruto, aquí tienes.

Beel: ma.

Ichiraku: Naruto ¿quien es el niño en tu espalda?

Naruto: es bebe Beel, hijo mio. Dijo devorando su 8vo plato de ramen.

Ayame: t-tu-tu h-hi-hijo. Dijo con un poco de dificultad en sus palabras.

Naruto: ¿tiene algo de malo?

Ichiraku: ¿y quien fue la afortunada?

Ino: presente.

Ayame: Ino, tu y Naruto… ¿cuando?

Naruto: antes de que malinterpreten las cosas déjenme contarles como ocurrió…

Claro la historia fue totalmente inventada pero convincente ya que quien iba a creer que un bebe salió de un hombre grande y musculoso que flotaba sobre el rio y que al momento de sacarlo de este mismo se partió a la mitad revelando al bebe que tenían frente a sus ojos.

No la historia fue simple Naruto e Ino estaba de misión cuando escucharon que alguien lloraba en una aldea cuando se acercaron encontraron al bebe de pelo verde y como no tenían corazón para dejarlo ahí lo tomaron y se fueron con el a la aldea.

Ayame: Naruto, tienes un gran corazón. Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

Mientras que Ino solo tenia una cara de cómo demonios se puede creer tal estupidez, mientras una gota tamaño beel resbalaba por su nuca.

Ichiraku: eres todo un hombre. Al decir estas palabras cierto peli blanco de otra dimensión que no tiene nada que ver con este fic pero que su apellido es straus se sentía orgulloso pero no sabia por que.

¿: oye elf ni chan ¿por que te vez tan feliz?. Pregunto una peliblanca bonita de ojos azules.

Elfman: por que siento que en algún lugar extraño un sujeto se esta volviendo todo un hombre Mira nee chan. Decía con una pose de todo un macho.

Volviendo con nuestro rubio ¨Favorito¨

Beel: Maa.

Ino: Naruto pásame a Beel chan parece tener hambre.

Naruto: bueno bebe beel hora de comer. dice mientras pasa a brazos de Ino quien le da un biberón.

Naruto: bueno Ayame nee chan espero con ansias tu platillo especial.

Ayame: aquí tienes Naruto kun. Dijo acercando unas croquetas.

Naruto: gracias por la comida. Dijo mientras comenzaba a devorarlas croquetas que Ayame le había preparado.

Paso un rato hasta que se retiraron y decidieron regresar a la casa donde solo estaban los padres de Naruto y los Yamanaka.

Naruto: (aburrido) llegue.

Beel: Dabeda dabuuuuu iiiiiiaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii.

Minato: hola hijo.

Naruto: hola. dijo sentándose frente a la tele.

Kasumi: tarado si no lo has notado tenemos aquí a tus suegros.

Naruto: lo siento, buenas noches señores Yamanaka disculpen mi torpeza.

Inoichi: en absoluto muchacho.

Naruto: bueno bebe Beel hora de dormir.

Kushina: Naruto antes de que te vayas debo decirte que Inoichi y Akina nos dieron unas cuantas ideas de cómo poder hacer que Beel chan deje de llorar por las noches.

Ino: y ¿Cuáles son esas?

Inoichi: bueno pues esto no es fácil para mi y mas por que soy tu padre y bueno pues.

Akina : debes dormir con Naruto kun. Dijo de una manera simple la señora yamanaka.

Inoichi: oye se que mi niña es tu prometida, pero donde te sobrepases con ella sin haber pasado por el matrimonio… me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible Naruto. Decía eufórico el hombre rubio lector de mentes.

Naruto: bien. Con una gran gota en su nuca.

Kushina: también podrían cantarle una canción de cuna.

Naruto: bien, ambas son muy… buenas opciones, pero no hare ninguna.

Kasumi: o si lo harás. Dijo arrastrando a su hermano mientras Ino les seguía.

Naruto: Kasumi detente, auxilio!

Ino: bueno es hora de dormir Beel chan.

Beel: daa.

Akina: confió en que cuiden de Ino, Kushina.

Kushina: no te preocupes.

Inoichi: bueno antes de Irnos déjame darle un beso de buenas noches a Ino chan y ¨Despedirme de Naruto¨.

Akina lo tomo de la oreja y se llevo a su esposo a casa.

Volviendo con Naruto

Kushina: bueno hijo espero que duerman bien.

Naruto: y esto que tiene que ver a que el mocoso no llore en la noche.

Kushina: a los bebes les gusta sentirse protegidos por eso creo que es bueno que duerma entre sus padres.

Naruto: p- pe- pero yo do- dormir con Ino chan.

Kasumi: a caso vez que otro rubio idiota de 17 años sea prometido de Ino.

Kushina: a demás ya deberías de estar acostumbrado, recuerden que de niños dormían mucho juntos, incluso hasta abrazados. Esto les callo como agua fría a nuestros rubios que estaban mas rojos que el pelo de Kushina.

Naruto: pero madre eso fue cuando éramos niños, además Ino no se había puesto tan buena.

Paff.

Ino: cállate rubio estúpido, y bien no te emociones que son futones separados.

Naruto: quien sea que este controlando mi vida no tengo idea de por que me odias.

Minato: bueno chicos descansen.

Todo era total calma en la habitación de los rubios los 3 dormían bastante bien, el bebe parecía agotado.

Ino: (somnolienta) agua. Comenzó a caminar como sonámbula y le piso la cara a Naruto quien reprimió el grito.

Naruto: casi pisas al niño.

Ino: (Somnolienta) Baño. Seguía caminado como sonámbula pero esta vez aplasto la fábrica de Naruto.

Naruto: gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Beel: Gyaaah!

Electrocuto a ambos.

Ino: diablos, ahora como lo callaremos.

Beel: iiiiiiiiiuuuu daiuuu daae aiiie.

Naruto: Beel.

El bebe se calmo escuchando la voz firme de Naruto.

Naruto: los hombres no deben de llorar por que al llorar sacan todo el dolor.

Beel: daa.

Ino: ven beel chan. Decía acurrucándolo en su pecho.

watch?v=M5TWGfFJlpQ

Ino comenzó a cantarle una canción que poco a poco hizo que el bebe cerrara los ojos y Naruto se juntara a ella para abrazarla.

Naruto: cantas muy lindo.

Ino: shhh esta dormido.

Naruto: buenas noches.

Ino: descanza Naruto kun.

Al fin pude traerles este capitulo de contrato demoniaco con un bebe se que es algo corto pero lo importante es que lo termine intentare actualizar mas rápido, lo siento si tarde.


	5. ¿Amigo Enemigo? o subordinado

Cap 4. ¿Amigo Enemigo? o suburdinado.

Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha todos sus habitantes se levantan temprano para realizar su labores en sus negocios, ya siendo civiles o shinobis… pero dejando de lado a estas personas vamos a la casa de los Namikaze Uzumaki, donde tenemos una extraña situación.

En la sala de la casa Namikaze Uzumaki hay 6 individuos, 5 muy conocidos y uno totalmente desconocido, tenemos a nuestro rubio favorito de ojos azules el cual estaba sentado en el sillón observando la situación con mucha calma, sentada en una silla a nuestra hermosa rubia de ojos color celeste algo despeinada, bajo la mesa al enorme y extraño Alaidelon que esta tomando la pata de esta con mucho miedo y por ultimo a nuestro querido y tierno Bebe Beel el cual parece muy molesto… ¿pero quien es el otro personaje extraño bueno verán?

Kasumi: aquí algo esta raro… ¿Ino chan donde esta ka san? – pregunto la hermosa chica la cual iba entrando a la sala comiendo una paleta helada.

Ino: de compras- respondió seria con los ojos cerrados.

Kasumi: ¿que ocurre por que todos están tan serios y rostizados? ¿Naruto que le hiciste a Ino chan? Hasta Beel chan se ve molesto. – pregunto la hermosa chica.

Naruto: cállate, no es de tu incumbencia, idiota.

Pero para mala suerte del rubio su linda herma le hizo una llave al cuello pegándole la paleta al rostro.

Kasumi: Idiota, tu querida y adorable hermana esta preguntando por que esta preocupada por ti y tu respondes con idioteces.

Naruto: ah, lo se, lo se, esta helado.- dijo quejados del frio que soltaba la paleta en su rostro.

Xxx: -maullido- meow.

Kasumi: ¿un gatito?- dijo viendo al pequeño felino de pelaje café en el sillón. ¿Qué paso con el? ¿lo encontraste por ahi?

Pero no contaron que, al escuchar el gato el Bebe se enojara mas.

Beel: braai arg!

Kasumi soltó de inmediato a Naruto por la expresión en el rostro del pequeño.

Kasumi: ¿que? Pero ¿que? ¿Por que Beel chan esta tan molesto? –dijo cargando al gato en brazos.

Beel: -molesto- m ama iiiiiiiiiii.

Alaidelon: -miedo- yo, yo le puedo responder eso, todo empezó hoy al regreso a casa.

Kasumi: ¿Quién demonios eres tu y que haces bajo esa mesa?

Alaidelon: -sudando del miedo- señorita le explicare por que las cosas están asi, pero por favor no se acerque mas con ese gato.

Kasumi: ¿eh? Claro, pero ¿Qué hace un gigantón como tu bajo la mesa de mi casa? –voz tenebroza- y ¿Quién eres?

Alaidelon: a eso iba señorita, vera mi nombre es Alaidelon y le enseñare lo que paso. Dijo tomando la escena pasa con sus manos y poniéndola aun lado de Kasumi.

Kasumi: -confundia- ¿eh? -en eso Alaidelon la mueve con toda y escena empujándola- espera que demonios, ¿como hiciste eso?

Alaidelon: shhh ya comenzara.

Flashback.

Ichikarus Ramen

Esa misma mañana, todo era una total calma y vemos a nuestros 4 amigos caminar, con un Naruto extrañamente feliz hoy, la razón bueno se comió sus 18 platos de ramen y ahora comía de camino una bolsa de croquetas hechas por Ayame.

Ino: ¿comprándolas de nuevo? ¿en verdad saben bien? O –celos- solo vienes a ver a Ayame.

Naruto: Que pregunta tan estúpida las croquetas de Ichikarus ha estado ahí desde que iba a la academia ninja, crecí con ramen y croquetas.

Beel: da, iig.

Naruto: ¿quieres un poco eh bebe Beel? – dijo viendo al bebe intentar tomar la croqueta.

Beel: da.

Pero justo cuando Beel se iba a comer su croqueta un gato se la quito de sus manos.

Naruto: aah!

Kiba: un gato callejero.

Ino: al parecer le gusta esa croqueta.

Alaidelon: -asustado- Ga… ga… gato.

Naruto: -ojos y voz de kyubi- Gatoooo, te comeré en Ramen. –dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del felino.

Pero el gato solo lo sintió como una caricia. Los chicos siguieron caminando con Naruto ahora molesto.

Naruto: deja de seguirme estúpido gato.

Kiba: no se por que esto me parece familiar.

Ino: ¿que? –vista en Alaidelon- ¿oye grandote te asustan los gatos? –dijo al ver como se escondía detrás de Kiba.

Alaidelon: si… si mi cabeza en el mundo demoniaco a sido mordida muchas veces por esas bestias.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios? – dijo viendo al gato en su hombro derecho como si fuera el bebe Beel.

Alaidelon: Naruto sama, por favor no se me acerque.

Beel: Brrrrr Maaaaaaa gyaah!- los rayos electrocutaron a Naruto ya que el pequeño animal salto para salvarse dejando a Naruto incado y rostizado mientras Beel se miraba furioso.

En casa de Naruto.

Ino: bien Beel chan por lo que me dejo Hilda san, un futuro rey demonio debe crecer y convertirse alguien de gran calibre, si te enojas cada vez que las pequeñas cosas te molestan jamás podrás ser un gran rey.- culmino la rubia dejando al bebe aburrido.

Beel: grrrr.

Ino: pero mira lo que te hizo mami.-dijo mostrando una bandeja la cual tenia un plato con 3 croquetas.

Naruto: -riendo- jajaja no que no serias su madre.

Ino: cállate esto no es contigo… mira Beel son para ti.

Beel: hmp.- se volteo de manera orgullosa.

Ino: a veces puedo jurar que en verdad es tu hijo Naruto por que parece ser igual o mas orgulloso que tu.- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Gato: meow- maulló el pequeño gato con una flor en el hocico.

Ino: ¿esa es para mi? –dijo con un sonrojo predecible en su rostro.

El gato asintió.

Ino: ¿quieres comerlas?

Ino le acerco el plato al gato pero cuando estaba apunto de comer se sintió un aura negativa en la habitación.

Ino: ¿eh?

Beel: grooooooaaaaaahhhh- el bebe Beel desprendía mucha electricidad de su cuerpo, casi parecía súper saiyan fase 2.

Ino: no Beel chan traquilo. Y por primera vez Beel electrocuto a Ino.

Fin del flashback.

Alaidelon: y así sucedieron las cosas.- decía aun bajo la mesa.

Kasumi: ya veo, creo que criar a un bebe es difícil.

Naruto: no te quedes simplemente conversando, has algo. – dijo mirando la tele.

Alaidelon: pero, es que los gatos me dan miedo – dijo haciendo circulitos en el piso.

Alaidelon saco un dibujo de los gatos del mundo demoniaco dejando ver a un Gato de 200 metros, con 6 patas, 3 ojos y alas, mencione enorme.

Alaidelon: los gatos son terribles.

Naruto: ¿como demonios llamas a eso gato?

Pero sin darse cuenta el gato estaba subiendo a la espalda de Naruto lo cual le molesto mucho a Beel.

Beel: iiiiii aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Decía sacando más rayos y electrocutando a Naruto.

Naruto: -molesto- esto ya no es gracioso, mocoso… escucha bebe Beel esto ya no se trata de convertirte en el rey demonio o no, simplemente no es de hombres el que estés llorando por todo.

Magnolia Fiore.

Elfman: sigue asi amigo donde quiera que estés, eso es de hombres.

Lucy: -sintiendo vergüenza ajena- le pasa algo a Elfman, Mira chan.

Mira: -sonriendo- pues dice que siente que alguien se esta convirtiendo en hombre. –le contesta a la hermosa rubia de grnades atributos-

Konoha

Naruto: si harás algo… solo hazlo.

Kasumi: idiota, es solo un bebe, aparte ¿sabes cual es la razón por la cual el bebe esta molesto?

Naruto: ¿como debería saberlo? Se puso así de repente.

Entonces el gato se acerco a Naruto y comenzó a ronronear en su pierna, para que Beel volviera a electrocutarlo.

Kasumi: si que eres idiota, esta celoso le a picado el insecto de la envidia.

Naruto: sabia que no debí dejar que Shino se acercara al bebe. Decía viendo al gato sobre unmueble mientras Beel intentaba bajarlo.

Beel: giii ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. – en eso se derige gateando hacia Alaidelon.

Alaidelon: B… Belze –sama.

El pequeño extiende la mano haciendo entender a el enorme grandulón.

Alaidelon: lo entiendo. –en eso se abre por la mitad para pasarle un papel a el pequeño rey demonio quien termina arrojándolo a el gato.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios?

Alaidelon: bien pensado… una carta de desafío.

Pasemos al desafío el cual es a la luz de la luna Llena… tenemos a toda la familia Namikaze esperando ver el extraño desafío.

Kushina: vamos Beel -chan has a abuelita orgullosa.

Kasumi: solo es un bebe, no hará gran cosa.

Minato: a su edad ya demostrabas aptitudes para lanzar cosas Kasumi –chan.

El viento soplaba y con ello mecía la capa que traía en los hombros bebe Beel.

Ino: ¿crees que estará bien?

Naruto: no quiero formar parte de la pelea de un gato contra un bebe. Dijo muy desinteresado.

El bebe hizo sonidos raros mientras le apuntaba al gato para después apuntarse al em mismo, recibiendo un maullido de parte del gato.

Un grito ensordecedor de batalla se escucho para dar paso a la peor paliza que un bebe pudiera recibir de un gato.

Ino: ooo mi bebe.-dijo corriendo hacia el con mucha preocupación-

Naruto: su debilidad no tiene límites.

Kushina: -sonriendo- una gran pelea Beel chan, no todas se ganan.

Naruto: lamentable.

En eso se escucho un gran maullido dando paso a unos ojos rojos, mientras se miraban gatos pandilleros queriendo lastimar al pequeño gato y a Beel.

Nda… por ahora disfrutemos del lenguaje gatuno el cual Beel chan puede entender.

Gato negro: mira no mas que tenemos aquí.

Gato con lentes: este es nuestro territorio ahora lárguense.

Gato de Beel: me asustan. –dijo escondiéndose tras Beel.

Ino: tranquilos gatitos.

Kushina: ¿Naruto?

En eso Bebe Beel se puso enfrente de Ino y el gato dándole la impresion a los gatos y a los demás de que el protegía a su mami, Naruto camino lentamente haciendo un henge de un perro de tres cabezas exageradamente grande lo cual asusto a los gatos.

Gato negro: es, es el demonio en persona corran todos. –dando la orden todos se fueron corriendo dándole la idea al pequeño bebe que el los había asutado.

Una vez idos Naruto deshizo el henge antes de que Beel se diera cuenta.

Naruto: bien hecho bebe Beel, protegiste a mamá… eres todo un hombre.

Beel: aii da.

Naruto: ha casa.

Una vez en casa de los Namikaze.

Ino: Beel chan, eso fui muy valiente y protegiste a mami, ahora como premio… mira mami hizo mas croquetas.

Entonces el gato le entrego una croqueta mas a Beel.

Gato de Beel: Beel –sama no puedo competir contra su masculinidad, por favor permítame se su estudiante.

Beel: da.

Gato de Beel: gracias.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios se traen esos 2?

Ino: -emocionada- parece que Beel –chan ya tiene un amiguito. –dijo moviéndose de manera extraña-

Pero justo al momento en que Beel decidió de darle una mordida a la croqueta su rostro junto con Naruto se pusieron totalmente rojos por lo picantes que eran las croquetas que Ino había preparado.

Naruto: -echando lumbre de la boca- ¿Qué demonios le pusiste?

Ino: salsa, no dijiste que amabas la comida picante.

Naruto: -echando lumbre de la boca- no exageres, espera.

Beel: iii… ñi..

Naruto: no llores!

Beel: gyaaaa!

Al dia siguiente podemos apreciar a Beel mostrándole intimidación al gato.

Naruto: bueno, me alegra que se lleven bien pero… ¿tienen que hacer esto cada 2 horas?

Ino: no lo se pero no se ven lindos.

Naruto: hmp… no me molestes.

-voces de fondo mientras Beel sigue con la clase de intimidación-

Kushina: Naruto puedes venir.

Naruto: ¿Qué un centro de juegos?

Kushina: asi es… un gato esta bien pero te dije que debería de tener amigos de su edad.

Naruto: ¿pero?

Kushina: -molesta- no discutas conmigo, no querrás que la habanera sangrienta vuelva verdad.

Naruto: bien, que problemático… diablos ya sueno como tu Shika.

Ino: cuídalo.

Naruto: ¿Qué no vendrás?

Ino: no puedo, ya que estoy mirando una telenovela con tu madre… -sale de la habitación- diviértete.

La aldea de Konoha una aldea hermosa de gente común y corriente, ninjas que trabajan fuera y dentro y Naruto molesto de nuevo.

Naruto: bueno.. ya llegamos.

En eso vemos una escena infantil algo tierna… un pequeño castaño de ojos blancos quería jugar pero, ningún bebe se le acercaba... Mientras cierta peli azulada lo miraba muy triste.

Hinata: Kouta chan, debería de entrar a jugar contigo… Na… Naruto.

Naruto: vaya pero si es Hinata… ¿trajiste al pequeño Kouta?

Mientras Naruto hablaba Hinata mas y mas roja se ponía.

Naruto: bueno chicos, diviértanse y recuerda Bebe Beel el que te moleste… rompe su Nariz.

Beel: Daa!

Hinata: ¿por… por que trae un gato?

Naruto: simplemente se apego a mi… y parece que a Beel le agrada también.

Hinata: la gente comienza, a hablar… so… somos muy jóvenes y estando aquí… creerá que somos pareja.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal hacer amigos?

Hinata: ¿a… amigos?

Naruto: mi mamá dice que me apure con eso… dice que Kiba baka y un gato no son apropiados jajaja.

Hinata se debatía muchas conclusiones apresuradas pensando en casarse, las noches de pasión, los besos, los hijos, envejecer juntos, que no se percato de que llamaba mucho la atención con sus movimientos extraños.

Naruto: am Hina –chan estas bien?

Hinata: s… si Naruto –kun.

Ahora dentro con los pequeños se llevo una pequeña competencia algo extraña… Kouta, el Gato y Beel competían contra otros bebes por crear el mejor rascacielos asi que usaban todo lo que tenían a la mano.

Naruto: me alegra que Bebe Beel sea amigo de Kouta.

Hinata: ¿eh?

Naruto: si tu dijiste que podían.

Hinata: ¿todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de los bebes?

Naruto: ¿había otro tema que teníamos que hablar?

Pero en eso un Bebe comenzó a llorar por que Beel lo había golpeado.

Naruto: aaaa corran! –dijo tomando a Beel y al gato dejando a Hinata molesta y confundida.

Ya de regreso en casa

Naruto: llegue.

Kushina: ya tiene amiguitos.

Naruto: Kota Hyuga te suena familiar.

Kushina: el hijo de Neji… pobre muchacho, el no merecía lo que le paso.

Naruto: lo se… bueno me retiro a dormir.

Kushina: baña a Beel chan antes.

Naruto: que lo bañe su madre.

Kushina: Kouta Hyuga… pobre niño esperemos que no reciba la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

Continuara…


End file.
